The Undercover Op
by MadWithMusic
Summary: While on an undercover operation to catch the man behind a series of murders, two members of Gibb's team spark and then get caught. What will he do when he finds them? Even more enthralling, what happens when the sanity of one agent goes to the birds and drives another to the edge? This can end in bloodshed, but the question here is, 'Will it'.
1. The Op

"Hey proby." Tony called. "What do you want, Tony. I'm in the middle of something." McGee replied. "Gibbs and Vance have been in the office a while. What do you they're talking about?" Tony said energetically. "I don't know. I'm busy, Tony." Tony stuck his tongue out at McGee. "Hey, Ziva." He called to Ziva. "No Tony. I have no clue what they could be talking about." Ziva answered swiftly before putting her feet up on her desk and flipping a page in her magazine.

"Ziva!" Called Gibbs from the upper level of the office. "Yes?" she answered. "I need you to go down and get Abby and have her come up here." Ziva immediately got to it. "Do you know why he needs me?" Abby questioned. Ziva shook her head. "Wish I did. He was in there a while. Tony won't quit pestering everyone about it." Abby snickered. "You know Tony."

"Miss Schuito." Vance began. "I've talked this over with Gibbs, and if it's okay with you, we'd like you to go undercover once again." Abbey solemnly agreed. "What does this undercover operation consist of?" Vance pulled up a picture of a man and woman on the screen. Pointing to the woman, he began. "Jacqueline Carter, or that's what one of her false ID's says, has been committing many homicides across the county under control of another man, of whom we know nothing about and that is your job. This man here," he said, gesturing to the man in the photo, "Is her next victim, and this we decided is our chance to nail him. We have been waiting for a leak on information and this is it, and it is very much to our favor. As you can see, these 2 people bear quite a resemblance to you and one other NCIS Agent." Abby paused for a moment before quietly whispering, "McGee…" "Correct, Ms. Schuito." Vance boldly said. "And as you know the nature of the killer, are you still willing to do this?" "Everything we do here is strictly professional and part of our job, so yes, I will do it."

"You all set?" Gibbs asked as he pulled the car to the back of the hotel where everything was set to go down. "Yep." Abby and McGee said simultaneously. They opened the door and climbed out of the car. As they entered the elevator up to the top floor, Abby turned to McGee. "Is this as awkward as I imagine it will be?" McGee sighed. "Probably more, to be honest." The two got off the elevator and McGee slid the key in and opened the door. "Here we go." He said, red-faced. Warily, the two came close to each other. Their lips slowly touched, but as soon as they did, everything came naturally. The two had a spark that was buried thanks to work, but now it was free to shine. The two embraced each other passionately. They had 15 minutes in the room before they had to detonate the bomb and get out of there safely. Out of the corner of her eye, Abby saw the man they were looking for watching from a small slit in the wall. She nuzzled against McGee's neck and quietly whispered, "He's here watching us through the slit in the north-facing wall. Don't turn around suddenly. He'll notice." McGee made it look inconspicuous. He pushed her on the bed at such and angle he could see the slit, but made no eye contact or notice of seeing him. For 12 more minutes, the two kissed, but stopped when they noticed that the man was no longer watching them. They set the bomb so the man wouldn't run and think something was wrong. Abby and McGee ran to the other side of the building, but not fast enough. The blast was too impactful, and sent them soaring through the air. They only stopped when they hit the corner of a table in the lobby. Beaten and bloody, hurt and in pain, they were trapped in the wrong side of the hotel, surrounding by debris.

The two were separated in the blast and there was so much debris and trash, that it was hard to see where they were going. Abby's leg was hurt badly and had trouble walking, let alone climbing over this trash. McGee was flat out passed out, from hitting his head during the blast when he hit the table. Abby began digging through the debris, but couldn't find a trace of McGee. After 15 minutes of searching, she saw a sneaker sticking out from under a ceiling that had collapsed. She dragged her leg behind her, as she wobbled over to the sneaker. She began brushing away ceiling pieces, throwing large tiles to the side. Finally, she got most of the dust and panels off McGee. He wouldn't wake up. She began softly kissing him. He shortly came to. "Abby, we don't need to keep our cover anymore." She looked him in the eye. "I know." And went back down to kissing him, and he didn't even try to stop her. "What's going on in here?!" blared Gibbs as he entered the rubble and saw the two kissing. "I can explain, boss!" said McGee as he lightly shoved Abby away and sat up straight.

Want to hear more? Want more McAbby? Feel free to PM Me! I post my stories and continuations around 1AM or 2AM Mountain Time.


	2. Surveillance Requested

"We were just taking precautions in case he came back to check." Gibbs's stare bore into their souls. "If he were to check, he would check to see that Abby was gone and you were dead, or not here. So don't lie to me." Abby tried to explain. "I guess we didn't think about that. We kind of panicked since things went wrong." Gibbs still didn't believe it. "I said not to lie to me." "We're not, Gibbs! It's the truth. And besides, it was mostly me because McGee was knocked out until just a few moments ago! I wasn't thinking. I wasn't trained at NCIS to be a field agent, I just stuck with the plan that I knew." Gibbs narrowed his stare at the both of them. "I'm going to have my eye on you two. Now get up and get in the van." Gibbs was obviously very upset and wasn't believing a word the two said. He was being lied to and he knew it. As he rounded the corner and began walking to the van, Abby and McGee looked at each other and smiled. "Phew. That was close." McGee whispered to Abby. She nodded then kissed him on the forehead. She stood up and dusted herself off, then proceeded to help him up. McGee was dizzy, and couldn't walk perfectly straight, but at least he could walk. There was a large gash in his head where he hit the edge of the coffee table. Abby tore off a piece of her tunic and wet it where a pipe was broken and leaking from the explosion. She gently pressed it against his head. McGee cringed in pain. "You're probably gonna need stitches, baby." Abby observed. "I'm not doctor, but…" McGee smiled at that.

Gibbs sat between the two in the van. "If I **ever**, and I mean **ever**, see anything between you two, one of you is getting transferred to a new department, or new team. I don't' want to see kissing, holding hands, a friendly hug too friendly, a wink, a pick-up line, anything. Do you understand me?" Gibbs said sternly. Abby spoke out, "I understand, but what happened in there was all part of the undercover operation. McGee and I have no feelings for each other other than friendly!" Gibbs glared at her. "I don't care. I asked if I was clear." Abby sighed in exasperation. "Yessir." "Yes, boss." McGee said clearly. "That's what I thought." Gibbs muttered.

The van pulled back into the NCIS parking garage. Abby and McGee got off the van and began walking to the lab. "Hold on one minute. I'll be going with them." Gibbs said and hopped out of the van. McGee and Abby worked for a long time in the lab with Gibbs before they were saved by the ring of the phone. "Abby's lab, Abby speaking." Abby answered the phone. "Can you send Gibbs up? Vance needs to talk to him." Tony said. Abby informed Gibbs and he began going to the elevator. "So I hear you got it on a little too much with McGee." Abby groaned. "No, it was just a misunderstanding. How many people to I have to explain that to?" Tony paused. "Your secret's safe with me, Abby." Abby groaned again. "Tony…nothing happened. It was a miscommunication in instructions." "So tell me then. On a scale of 1-10 how good of a kisser is McGee?" "Tony. I'm done talking to you." Abby said as she hung up the phone.

"Get your cuteness over here, McGee." called Abby from across the room. She and McGee ran towards each other. He lightly kissed her on the neck. She ran her hands down his back. "Oh McGee, I love you so much," Abbey whispered. "I love you, too. You're my gothic princess." McGee said as he stroked her hair. "You're the most beautiful lady I've ever seen." "And you're the most adorable man I've ever seen." Abby suddenly paused and tilted her head. "What is it?" McGee asked. "I think I heard an elevator." Abby responded. They both paused and listened, but nothing. "You're just paranoid, Abby." McGee said as he pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I guess." She sighed. She ran her fingers through McGee's hair and then joined her hands behind his neck. Barefoot, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Well isn't it the two little lovebirds?" chimed Tony sarcastically. Abby and McGee turned to face him. "What are you doing down here, Tony?" Abby asked demandingly. "Gibbs sent me to watch you two. I guess you didn't hear me coming down." Tony said. Abby slapped McGee on the back of the head. "I told you, McGee." She muttered under her breath. "You're not going to tell Gibbs are you?" begged McGee. "Hmmm, I don't know. I _was_ sent down here to watch if you guys did specifically do all that." Tony taunted. "C'mon, Tony. Don't be such a douchebag." Abby said, extremely mad. Tony tapped his foot. "Maybe in exchange for a favor…" he began. "We'll do it. As long as you keep your big mouth shut. Completely." Abby said. "What about you McLoverboy?" Tony questioned. McGee narrowed his eyes at Tony. "I hate you, Tony, but for Abby's sake, yes." Tony smiled maniacally. "You ready for a large favor?" "Abby scowled at Tony. "You sir, are low. After this case we'll do it." "Swell." Tony said. At that moment, the elevator chimed. "Anything happen?" Tony looked from Abby to McGee. "Nothing at all, boss. They were working the whole time." Gibbs nodded. "Good. Find anything yet?"

**End of Day**

Abby was walking to her car after sunset. It was one of the few remaining in the garage. Most NCIS teams had left much earlier, but as they were finishing up a case, Gibb's team remained late. As Abby exited the building, she clicked her key fob and unlocked her car. As her headlights flashed, she paused for a moment when her phone went off. She dug through her purse trying to find it in the clutter. Suddenly, hands grabbed her from behind and little kisses dotted her neck. "Oh you know how much I like when you do that." Abby whispered quietly. "Now I do." Tony said. "Get the hell away from me, Tony!" Yelled Abby. "What is your problem?!" she yelled. Tony shrugged. "I don't have the problem. I think you do. You have a problem because you love him and not me." Tony slowly said. "Where's McLoverboy to save you now, huh?" Tony continued. "I'm right here." McGee said. Surprised, Tony quickly turned around. "Proby, lighten up! It's just Abby. You'll find another girl. There's no need for that thing here." Tony gestured to McGee's gun. Tony put his arm around Abby. "I love her, Proby." He mellowly said. Abby tried to break free. "Not so fast, darling." Tony said. "I'm not your darling!" Abby scowled. "Get you're arm off her, Tony!" McGee yelled. "Make me." Tony taunted. McGee prepared his gun to fire. "McGee, help me." Abby said through tears. "Enough's enough, Tony." McGee said. He carefully aimed the gun at Tony's heart.

Be sure to PM me if you want more on this story or McAbbey stories! Suggestions always welcome! :)


	3. The Offense

"McGee don't!" Abbey cried. "I have to, Abby! Don't make me do this Tony. Don't think I won't." Tony appeared not to care. "You know proby, you can't shoot me, but it can't make me unlove her." This infuriated McGee. "You have one last chance, Tony!" McGee threatened. "You won't do it. You know you won't. You don't have it in you. I can do anything I want and you won't shoot me." Dinozzo kept pushing McGee. "You want to find out, Tony?" Tony smirked. With his arm already around Abby, he twirled her around and began kissing her, but stopped when he felt the bullet. "Abby, run!" McGee yelled. Abby broke free of Tony's grip as he fell. She turned around and took off running. Before she could get far, Tony grabbed her ankle with his unwounded arm. Abby stumbled and fell forward. Tony started inching his way towards her. "Tony, get away from her!" McGee yelled as he fired 2 shots near his hand. Tony retracted his arm quickly as Abby crawled fast and got herself standing again. She ran off towards her car and sounded the alarm. "You sly son of a bitch, McGee. I thought you'd never do it." Tony said through his gritted teeth. He clutched his bloody shoulder as he stood to his feet.

Security Guards ran out from two doors in quick reaction to the alarm. They looked at DiNozzo with his hand, bloodied, on his shoulder, then to the gun in McGee's hand. "What's going on in here?" demanded one of the security guards, of which all had their weapons drawn. McGee lowered his gun to the ground. "That man I shot was attacking one of our coworkers." The security guards turned their heads to DiNozzo. "Anything to say for yourself?" Dinozzo furrowed his brow. "I wasn't attacking her." McGee interjected. "You were holding her, you grabbed her by her ankles when you tried to run, you snuck up on her in the dark. I would say you were attacking her!" The security guards looked at each other. "Is this true sir?" Tony took a defensive stance. "It's true, but it wasn't attacking!" The security guards grabbed Tony's arms and handcuffed him. "What are you doing?" Tony questioned. "We're going to call your team leader and the director and we're going to talk with them with you. For the mean time, you will be handcuffed for the safety of others." Tony was enraged at this point. "I'll be back soon, honey!" he called to Abby. The security guards dragged him indoors.

McGee holstered his gun and ran towards Abby. She buried her face in his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair. "It's all right now, Abby. You're safe now." He could sense her staggered breathing as her back quickly rose and fell. He smoothly ran his free hand on her back. "McGee. What's wrong with Tony?" Abby asked through her tears. "I don't know. This really isn't like Tony. But I'll find out why he's being like this. I wonder if it has anything to do with that favor he wants us to do?" McGee responded. Abby locked her arms around his waist. "Do you want me to go home with you so you feel safer?" McGee offered. Abby made a muffled 'Mhm' sound. "Alright lets go. We can take my car and I'll put your favorite radio station on." The two of then walked over to his car. Abby was still terribly distressed. She walked all the way to the car with her face nuzzled in his side and hugging him. They drove all the way to Abby's house like that. He had one hand around her neck and the other on the wheel.

When they arrived at her house, McGee had Abby change into something more comfortable while he put on an old movie and brewed her up a glass of hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. They sat watching the movie for around an hour before the phone rang. Abby answered it. She covered up the microphone part of the phone. "It's Gibbs. He says we need to be back there ASAP and need to run a toxicology and blood analysis." Abby picked back up the phone and waited for a few moments before saying, "Yeah, McGee is here. He's sleeping on the couch at my place tonight for moral support." There was a pause. "Yes Gibbs, I know what you said. Nothing happened earlier, and nothing's going to happen tonight. He's only here to be friendly and caring." After a few more seconds of talk from the other line, Abby hung up the phone. "I take it you already can guess what Gibbs was saying?" Abby said agitated. "We have to leave now, no time for me to change out of these pajamas before you ask." Abbey continued. "At least take my jacket. Again." McGee said as he began taking his arms out and putting it on Abby. She turned her head to look at him. "Thanks, McGee." She said as he pecked a kiss on his cheek.

McGee bent down by Abby's side. "What are you doing McGee?" "This. Don't move." McGee said intriguingly. "Oh?" Abby said questioning. McGee sweep her legs off the ground and swung her around in his arms. In this fashion, he carried Abby out of the house and set her in the car like this, laughing the whole way with her. "Do you know how beautiful you look when you're not dressed in your daytime clothes? You're beautiful without short skirts and washed hair and make-up." Abby smiled as McGee said this. McGee lightly touched the underside of her chin with his finger to bring her head up near his. Looking in her eyes he bent down and brushed his lips against hers. "McGee!" Abby yelled. "Look out!" she yelled as she saw the stopped car in the middle of the road. McGee violently yanked on the wheel, turning the car in a very sharp fashion, barely missing the broken down car. "Phew." McGee said. "That was close." "Damn straight it was, McGee!" Abby scolded. "You need to keep your eyes on the road more, McGee."

The two of them pulled into the parking garage. McGee checked the mirror to make sure there was no stain on his collar now. They immediately started working and within minutes, the two had the blood test and toxicology running results. "We sure did that fast, McGee." Abby said. "I'd say." McGee replied. "I would too." A voice sounded from behind. "Director Vance!" McGee said sounding surprised. "Seen as you're both here, there's a matter I'd like to address with the both of you. Gibbs and I both. Something has come to our immediate attention and needs to be tended to." Abby and McGee felt their hearts sink down to their stomachs.

Be sure to PM me if you want more of this story, including lies, deceit, crime, and alcohol-induced betrayal! Suggestions accepted and credited if used!


End file.
